Choices
by soapcrazy
Summary: What if charlie didn't die but left Brax 13 years ago, but when she returns wanting him back he has a family and is married to ricky. Who will he choice his first love or his wife?
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: so I had this idea to do a brax ricky and Charlie story, I don't really know what I am going to do with it or how many chapters there is going to be but I hope you enjoy. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas and I hope 2014 brings much joy.

Brax's pov

Ricky and me had been married just over ten years and we had three children, Leo 10, Harvey 4 and Leah 1 and half. We are happily married and had been for a while and we really did love each other and our kids meant everything to us. Today was the day my youngest brother was getting married to his long-term girlfriend Tamara.

We were getting ready at the moment and it was a bit heacktick. Ricky was lucky she didn't have to get dressed till she got to Tamara's as they were all getting ready there were as us boys were helping Casey, perfect the venue.

B: babe were's my tie

R: check the second draw down.

I was in Harvey's room helping him get dressed but he could do most of it by himself anyway it was just the tie he got stuck with. Leo came walking in

L: mum I'm ready can you help me with my tie

R: yes of course come here I said kneeling down and tyeing it.

R: ok boys go to you dad ill see you later I said kissing them on the head whilst they hugged me.

I picked Leo up out of her playpen that was fully dressed and ready. It was just me but I was taking my dress to tarmac anyway.

I carried Leah and my dress into the living room. Where I passed Leah to brax as he was looking after her, whilst I went and got dressed with the girls.

R: are you sure about looking after her

B: yes know go have fun.

R: thank you I love you

B: I love you to I said kissing her.

R: be good for your dad boys

HL: we will mum they said in unison.

Ricky's pov

I drove the few minute ride to Tamara's were most of the girls were anyway. The first to notice me was Bianca.

BI: hey Ricky weres that baby girl of yours

R: brax has her, weres your baby

BI: with heath but Darcy's here somewhere

That's when she came running out

D: aunt Ricky she said running up to me and hugging me

D: I'm going to be a bridesmaid today

R: I know you are, your going to be the bet bridesmaid ever

D: you think so

R: yes I do, because you looked nice at your mums and dads and at braxs and mine. So you're going to look even better at this one.

She ran off into one of the bedrooms

R: you nervous I said to Tamara

T: no not really, he's the only one I've ever loved and ever will so no I'm not

R: that's good, so when can we expect a niece or a nephew

T: not anytime soon so don't get your hopes up, when do we get to see our next niece or nephew

R: you don't because, I think three is enough

T: yes I suppose it is.

R: anyway shall we get you into this dress of yours

T: yes

We went into her bedroom and she stepped in it and me and Bianca helped fasten it all up.

R: you look amazing

T: thank you but know I'm kind of nervous

R: don't be he's the love of your life and your going to be perfectly fine I promise

T: ok.

R: wait we have a little gift for you

It was a little bracelet with the words forever starts today 31-05-2013.

T: guys its amazing thank you so much

B: your welcome and I would say welcome to the family but you've been part of it for years

R: ok let's go before any of us start crying

T: Ricky

R: yes

T: thank you for everything, you've done for Casey and me.

R: don't mention it its my pleasure

T: ok I just wanted you to know how grateful we are

R: I know you are but this is your day so come on

T: Ricky

R: what this time

T: you haven't put your dress on

R: oh yes, one minute ill be back I said running and changing into a blue floor length dress, that Tamara had choose out that every bridesmaid was wearing

I walked back in

R: I'm all ready to go.

T: ok

R: lets go get you married.

We all got in separate cars and in one car was me Bianca Darcy and Tamara. In the other one was maddie phoebe and Tamara's parents. And in the other car were Leah Irene and Marilyn.

We drove down to the beach as Tamara lived 5 minutes away from it. Irene Leah and Marilyn went and took seats down on the beach Tamara's mum followed them. And that left me Bianca phoebe maddie and Darcy and of course Tamara. A thousand years by Christina perri started playing.

Maddie went first followed by phoebe followed by Bianca and then Darcy and last was me. When I reached the end of the isle I slipped into a chair next to brax. That's when Tamara came walking out and everyone turned around and a huge smile grew on Casey's face.

As the ceremony was taking place I could see brax staring at me.

R: brax stop looking at me like that I whispered

B: why would I do that when you look as hot as you do and I love you so much?

I smiled and hit him with my hand.

I grabbed his hand and we sat there watching the whole ceremony and it finally came to the I do's and luckily they both said yes. They kissed and everyone burst out into cheers. We all walked along the beach to Angelo's. Leo holding Leah and Harvey holding Leo's hand

B: we made a perfect family look at them

R: I know we did

B: I can't believe this was we ten years ago

R: neither can I do you regret any of it

B: of course not, if I were to re do my whole life it would end with me and you and our beautiful kids.

That's when he pulled me in for a kiss

H: come on you two-love birds heath said hitting brax.

I burst out laughing and we started walking again just talking to each other about the whole day our kids and who was working Angelo's tomorrow.

We spent the rest of the evening at Angelo's laughing and just having a nice time. It came to about nine a clock. When I decided it was time to take Leah and Harvey home.

R: hey babe I'm going to go home Leah and Harvey are tired

B: ok let me just go say bye to everyone

R: no you stay Leo doesn't want to go home yet anyway

B: are you sure

R: yes know have fun.

B: I will I love you and I wont be back super late

R: ok I love you to

I kissed him and went and said by to everyone and started walking home. With Leah on my hip and Harvey walking next to me holding my hand. We arrived home and I put Leah in her bed and walked with Harvey to his room. I changed him into his superman pj's and read him a story and he soon fell asleep. I kissed his head and turned the light off. I then walked into Leah's room and put her in a jumpsuit and sat in the rocking chair rocking her till she fell asleep. I picked up the baby monitor checked on Harvey and went to shower. I was stood in the kitchen making my self some tea when brax came walking in. he didn't even realise I was there

B: Leo be quit and try not to wake anyone up

L: ok night dad, can we go surfing in the morning

B: of course we can bud, night.

R: hey your back early I said popping my head round the corner

B: I didn't want you to be alone

R: well thank you, I'm glad your back

B: yes me to I don't like being places without all of you

R: its strange isn't it, its like when you look after the kids it feels like your forgetting something.

B: it does come on let's go to bed

We went into the bedroom and sat cuddling.

B: what do you think about having another baby

R: I think it's a lot to handle

B: well yes but my question is do you want another baby

R: maybe, it depends if you want one

B: that's why I'm asking because I think we should start trying for another one.

R: ok but this is the last one

B: yeh yeh you say that every time he said kissing me. And you can all guess what happened next.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I hop you enjoy please review. And cheers to 2014 if you don't like brax and ricky do not read this chapter, and I will be introducing Charlie in the next chapter

Brax's pov

1 month later

We were going shopping today and I hated it so I was going to try and get out of it like I normally did.

B: hey babe cant you take Bianca shopping

R: Shes at work today brax its Wednesday

B: oh yeh I forgot about that

R: you don't want to come do you

B: honestly no

R: its fine ill go by myself with these lot

B: way to make me feel bad

R: you shouldn't avoid coming shopping with me

B: I know but its so boring and I hate it. You always take so long

R: no I don't I get what I need and go, but its probably going to be busy today, so you don't have to come, but you do have to go get Darcy for me.

B: thank you I love you. Where's Darcy

R: its ok, shes next door I love you. Boys are you ready to go

L: yeh but harveys just putting his shirt on

R: ok help him if he needs it and can you put his shoes on please

L: are they in the box

R: yes thank you

I changed leah into her clothes and put her coat on. By that point Darcy was waiting along with Harvey and Leo.

R: come on then lets go

B: guys go get in the car, I need to talk to your mum a minute

L: ok ill put leah in the back.

R: ok thank you.

B: do you want me to come with you

R: no its fine go spend some time with your brothers

B: are you sure I don't mind

R: theres not enough room in the car for you anyway, so go spend sometime with your brothers or go surfing

B: ok, have a nice time I love you

R: I love you to. We leaned in and kissed each other.

B: go before the kids start shouting you.

R: bye

I walked out the door and to the car to see everyone strapped in and talking to each other.

R; lets go

Brax's pov

I went to Angelo's were my brothers were all stood around talking to each other. Heath playing with his son who was 5 months old kyle and phoebe kissing and Tamara and casey talking.

B: hey guys

H: hey wheres your wife today

B: gone shopping, she took darcy you know

H: oh I didn't realise that was today

B: yep and I got out of it. What are you all doing here anyway

K: well actually know that most of you are here we may as well tell you

P: wait I want to tell them

K: go on then

P: im pregnant

T: really how long have you known

P: 2 months

T: and you didn't tell us

P: well no because last time we told you as soon as we knew, we lost our baby so we thought we would tell you when we were past the safe point.

T: that makes sense but you should of still told us

P: I know we just didn't want to get our hopes up

B: well congratulations, do you know the sex

K: yep

T: well tell us then

K: boy

H: looks like were not going to be short of next generation Braxton men

T: were certainly not, theres already four and if ricky keeps popping them out well be fine

B: what are you trying to say about my wife

T: nothing, when are you having the next baby

B: I don't know Tamara when are you going to start popping them out

T: in about 8 months

P: wait your pregnant

T: yes

P: omg were going to have babies at the same time

T: well know because your atleast 3 months pregnant, were as I am only a month and a half

P: yeh but there not going to be far apart

T: I suppose.

B: congratulation guy's, but you can tell my wife

T: we will

B: why don't you all come round for tea tonight and you can tell her, Bianca and the kids then

P: yeh that would be good what time

B: shall we say 5.

T: yeh that's good

B: boys do you want to go for a surf

They all repeated yes in unison

H: phoebe can you look after him please

P: yeh

H: thank you it will be good practice

P: yeh I suppose it will. Do you want me to just bring him to the diner later because I know how long you guys will be

H: yeh that would be nice

Ricky's pov

I got back from shopping to an empty was fast asleep and so was leah I think the trip really tired them out. Were as leo and darcy just wanted to mess around. I had been home about 10 minutes when phoebe and kyle came walking in.

R: hey what you doing here

P: weve come for tea

R: ok well I haven't cooked anything yet. Ive just fed leah and put her down

P: you don't need to brax is bringing food from Angelo's as everyone is coming over for tea

R: oh ok what time is everyone coming

K: brax didn't tell you did he

R: no but its fine, do you want a drink

P: yes please

R: beer

K: yes please

P: can I just have some tea please ricky

R: yeh of course.

K: ricky I have to go ill be back in a bit

P: were are you going

K: to help brax

Tamara and Bianca then arrived. We sat around the table talking for an hour before I got a text of brax telling me to meet him down on the beach along with the other girls and the kids.

I got all the kids even the ones that weren't myn that were playing in harveys room with him. I put leah on my hip Harvey walked with leo and darcy and Bianca let darcy carry baby Austin. We walked down to the beach to be met with brax at the entrance in his suit.

R: hey handsome whats going

B: he pulled me in closer and whispered in my ear kyle's proposing. And if she says yes theres a minister here to marry them.

I just smiled at him. He took my hand and we all walked down on to the beach to see a walk way lit with lanterns and the boys stood at the other end. Casey went and stood with Tamara and heath went and stood with Bianca. So that left phoebe looking at kyle.

P: whats going on

K: so weve been together for a long time and it seems an appropriate time to do this as we are expecting our first child so phoebe Nicholson marry me.

Phoebe by this point was crying her eyes out.

P: are you serious

K: of course I am. Marry me

P: of course I will. She said jumping on him and wrapping her legs around him and kissing him.

K: that's not everything, we can get married right know if you want

P: really

K: yep the ministers right over there ready to marry us. So if you want we can do it right now

P: ok lets do this

They walked over to the minister and everone followed. The kids were already over there sat on the couple of chairs that were there. And we all stood behind them. Brax looked at me the whole time, and he looked at me with those loving eyes and I knew how proud he was of his brothers. He looked at me and whispered I love you. I then put my head on his shoulder. They both said I do then it was time for brax to speak like he did at every wedding.

Ok so normally I would say I don't make many speaches and that Braxton weddings don't really happen but I would be lying because you're the last to get married. I see how happy phoebe makes you and the good she brings out in you because you have finally started preforming again, you are expecting your first child and he will bring you so much joy and happiness, and im glad that you found some one like phoebe to love. So heres to kyle and phoebe. He came back and stood next to me.

B: guys lets go back to mine and have some pizza.

I picked Harvey up as he had fallen asleep.

B: pass him here ill carry him.

We all walked home. Brax had his arm around me whilst carrying Harvey who was coompletly passed out. Leo was carrying leah who was wide awake.

R: I cant believe that just happened

B: I know theres no more braxtons to get married

R: well we have children

B: well yeh but there not getting married for a long time

R: well if you have anything to do with it they wont because you hate marriage

B: I don't hate it, I just never thought I would get married but then I met you and I love you and would marry you a hundred times over.

R: why thank you I love you so much

B: I love you more

R: good because I don't know what I would do without you

B: well you wouldn't have such cute kids

R: I guess I wouldn't

B: you guess

R: well theres other guys in the world that are sexy and hot so who knows

B: yeh but theres only one me.

R: I know


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: so I finally decided how I want to introduce Charlie, but I want to do it in a couple more chapters, as I need something to break brax and Ricky's relationship. So bare with me and I hope you enjoy.

Ricky's pov

I had the house to myself today as brax had taken the kids out so I could have some alone time, but to be honest it was way to quite without them and I couldn't just sit here doing nothing. So I went and checked the calendar to see what we had going on this week and to be honest it was really busy as Harvey was starting school and I also found out I was pregnant 2 months ago

B:, wheres your wife

H: at work, isn't that where you're meant to be?

B: well yeh but I just called in sick

H: anyway next subject what I came to talk to you about. Do you want me to take Harvey to school tomorrow along with Leo and Darcy?

R: yeh if you don't mind because I have a shoot in yabbie creek at nine and brax is at work.

H: ok sorted so I will leave you to it

R: wait, please don't tell Bianca

H: why not

R: because I want to tell her myself and I know what your like with your big mouth

H: ok I wont say anything

R: thank you

B: lets go to bed if you've got to be up early in the morning

R: yeh and did you check if it was alright for leah to go with phoebe tomorrow

B: yeh its fine I checked with Kyle

R: ok thank you I said kissing him

I woke up the next morning to be curled into brax who was fast asleep. But it was only 6:30. But I needed to get the kids and myself ready.

I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake brax, which actually worked for once. I went for a shower. Got dressed ready for my shoot and then went and got Leah and the Harvey and by this point Leo was already awake. And still brax was asleep.

R: so what do you want for breakfast Harvey?

H: eggs

R: what kind of eggs

H: scrambled

R: ok so why I do that do you think you can go get your uniform out and put it on and if you get stuck Leo will help you

He just nodded his head and ran off

He came walking back in about 10 minutes later

H: mum

R: wow did yourself dress you

H: yes

R: sit down then and ill pass you your eggs

He sat there quietly and at his eggs along with Leo whilst I fed Leah.

It was now about 8:30. When heath came walking in.

He: hey you guys ready to go

L: yeh

HE: how about you Harvey

HA: I thought mum was taking us

R: no bud I've got to go to work this morning

HA: are you going to pick me up though

R: yes of course I am. I will be stood there waiting for you when you come out

HA: promise

R: yes

HA: ok. He came and hugged me and gave me a kiss and so did Leo.

R: heath can you drop Leah of with phoebe please

H: yes of course

H: come on then we better get going. He said as Darcy came walking in

R: morning darc

D: morning,

H: come on then lets go he said picking Leah up.

R: bye guys have a good day.

I went and got my camera and left to.

I was about halfway there when I was going through a set of traffic lights and another car came driving through red lights and smashed right into the side of my car. It sent my car sliding across the road and the next thing I remember was waking up in my car to hear police cars and fire engines speeding towards me.

The paramedics pulled up and came running to my car.

P: mam are you ok, does anywhere hurt

R: my legs hurt, and I think I'm having a miscarriage I said clutching on to my stomach.

P: where going to get you out as soon as possible and get you and the baby to the hospital. I just nodded my head. It was another 30 minutes before I got lifted out of the car. And put in an ambulance

P: so you have sustained a broken leg, some head injuries and maybe some internal bleeding.

R: what about the baby

P: where not sure we cant check that until we get to the hospital.

I got to the hospital and was rushed into trauma ward and they were asking several questions which I nicely answered.

D: so were going to plaster your leg up and then were going to check your baby's ok. I just nodded

The mid wife came walking in with all the monitors ready to see if my baby was ok.

MW: this is going to be cold

R: that's fine. She put the scanner on my belly and pushed it around

R: what's happening

MW: where just having trouble finding the heart beat

It was a few minutes later before the mid wife spoke

MW: I'm sorry to tell you this but you've had a miscarriage. I couldn't say anything other than have you rang my husband

MW: yes he's on his way

Brax's pov

It was about 9:30 when I got a phone call from the hospital saying that Ricky had been involved in a car crash and by this point I was at work and talking to Kyle and as soon as I got the call I dropped what I was doing got my keys and sprinted out

K: brax where are you going

B: hospital Ricky was in a car crash could you pick the kids up from school later please

K: yes of course go.

I sprinted to my car and drove to the hospital as fast as I could

I went to reception

B: I'm looking for Erica Braxton

Room 308

B: thank you. I sprinted off and up the stairs and found room 308 and walked in to see Ricky sat on the bed staring into space

B: Ricky. She turned and looked at me and just started crying.

R: I lost our baby

B: its ok Ricky it wasn't your fault

R: I could have protected it more; I should have never gone to work this morning

B: Ricky you couldn't of prevented this I said pulling her into a hug. She just sat there and cried into my shoulder.

Kyle's pov

Phoebe and me were on our way to pick Leo and Harvey up. We stood outside the school gates until everyone cam out and Leo came running towards us, and Harvey came walking to us looking very sad and hurt

H: where's mum

P: she got a bit caught up, so where here to pick you up

H: she promised

P: she will make it up to you

H: no she promised she would be here and she's not. He said starting to walk off

K: Harvey stop. I said walking after him.

L: phoebe what happened she promised and she doesn't break promises

P: she was involved in a crash

L: is she ok

P: well yes but she has some swelling of the head and she may have a broken leg

L: can we go see her

P: no right know

L: ok but she will be ok

P: yes of course she will, od you want to come back to our place for a bit

L: yeh but what about Harvey

P: kyle will sort it

I followed Harvey to wherever he was going and he stopped when he reached some rocks on the beach. He just sat down and didn't speak.

K: whats wrong Harvey

H: mum promised me I wanted to tell her all about my day

K: oh bud why don't you tell me instead. He just shook his head

K: what would cheer you up

H: ice cream

K: ok on one condition you tell me all about your day whilst we eat it on the sofa

H: deal he said smiling

We walked back to myn and phoebes to see them sat on the floor playing monopoly.

P: hey Harvey do you want to come play monopoly

H: no thank you

P: do you want to come feel my baby walked over to phoebe and sat on her knees and put his hand on her stomach

P: so how was your first day at school

H: it was amazing he said starting to tell us about his whole day.

Ricky's pov

It was the next morning before I was aloud to go home and to be honest I didn't know if I wanted to I couldn't face all those sorry eyes and I couldn't face brax. Luckily I hadn't got a broken leg and the swelling was very minor so I just have to take it easy for a few days.

B: are you ready to go

R: yes

I got into the car and we didn't speak the whole time neither of us knowing what to say to each other. It wasn't until we pulled into the drive that he spoke

B: please don't shut me out

R: im not I just don't have anything to say

B: do you think this is your fault

R: yes I was meant to protect and look after that baby and I failed brax

B: no you didn't you did everything you could

R: I didn't though. I said getting out the car

B: ricky stop please. You need to talk to me about this, you cant just shut me out

R: im not shutting you out, but I don't know what you want me to say,

B: anything just something

R: theres nothing to say brax, so can you just leave it

B: no, this was my baby as well

R: I know that, but I don't want to talk about it, so please just leave it. I said walking in the house and into the bedroom. He followed me and I just couldn't cope this was all to much.

R: brax I am not doing this I said shouting at him

B: yes you are

R: I said I am not doing this, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to be near you if this is all your going to go o about

B: fine, he said changing into his work clothes and storming out. Bashing right into heath on his way.

H: mate what happened

B: its nothing to do with you

H: is it ricky

B: what do you think, shes completely lost it she wont even talk to me heath, what am I meant to do

H: well walking out like a jerk isn't going to help, just go be with her and talk to her.

B: but she doesn't want me there

H: she does trust me

B: ok I said walking back to the house

H: ill cover your shift at angelos

B: thank you

I walked back in the house. To find ricky making some coffee.

R: why are you even back I told you I don't want to talk about it

B: I know you don't but I still want to be here

R: brax don't you get it I don't want you here

B: well what do you want me to do

R: leave me alone to deal with this my own way

B: I know but im scared im losing you

R: your not losing me I just need time, I need time away from you from everyone, so im gonna go visit my parents for a few days and take the kids with me

B: but what about us

R: we can talk about that when I get back brax, I will have a clear mind and I wont say anything stupid or something I may regret.

B: ricky don't please

R: im sorry but I need to do this.

I went and got the kids some clothes and put them in a suitecase and then got myself some clothes and walking into the living room too see brax drinking some coffee

B: you don't have to go

R: I do

B: cant you leave the kids with me

R: no brax they need to be with me and they haven't seen my parents in a while

B: look after them and im here if you need me and just now that I love you

R: I will I said picking up the bags and walking out the door.


End file.
